The Love Story
by cecita16
Summary: This is the frist story I ever wrote. Kagome and Inuyasha's frist time. Please enjoy! citrusy INUKAG lime


The love story

This is a Inuyasha story about how he and Kagome got together. It's just something I came up with one night hope you enjoy reading as much as I did writing it.

Oh and I do not own Inuyasha or any thing else

As the Inuyasha crew found a place to rest for the night Kagome fell asleep on Inuyasha back ,so the found an abandoned house few yards ahead. Inuyasha set Kagome down inside a room where she was alone and he slept outside her window like he always did; but this time he wanted to look inside so he snuck a peek. Kagome looked cold so he took his robe of the firer rat off opened the window and put it on her. As he did he snuck a little kiss from her but what he hadn't expected that she would kiss him back. Then he tried to crawl back out the window she grabbed his hand "please stay I'm cold. "She asked with pleading eyes and he couldn't refuse. Then things started to escalate while she was grabbing him from the window and he climbed down and sat next to her (**A/N** in that adorable way like a puppy) Kagome leaned in to kiss him. Inuyasha grabbed her by the shoulder tight while he kissed her back. Inuyasha then reached for his under shirt and took it off then he slowly slipped his hand under Kagome's shirt and gently pulled it off. Kagome thought that he wouldn't be able to take off her bra so she took her hands off slipped them behind her back unhooked it and rapped her hands around Inuyasha again. Mean while Inuyasha delicately dragged his claws down her wais to slowly pull down her skirt and panties and she untied his pants and Inuyasha pressed his strong yet gentle demon hand on her breast. Then Inuyasha slowly pressed his way into her warmth and she moaned low in his ear and that drove him wild but he was also afraid that he had hart her "I'm sorry! Did I hurt you?! Ill stop...I'm sorry."

"No! It ok don't stop pleas I need you right now please!" she begged breathlessly "Kagome" he whispered. After many hours of intense love making the held each other tight and fell a sleep. After a couple of hour of sleep Inuyasha woke up. He put his clothes on and left Kagome with the robe of the fire rat robe and went out side. He went out the way he came in he had to think about what he had done. Inuyasha thought what had happened was wrong and that Kagome would hate him for it. That maybe she didn't want him the way he wanted her.

When Kagome woke up she went to see Inuyasha wearing his robe and only that blood red robe he thought that she was the most beautiful and sexy woman on the planet. Inuyasha just wanted to take her again right then and there but he contained himself and put his head down in shame. "What's wrong?" she asked but he didn't answer and she asked again this time with response "Kagome I don't want you to think that my feelings for you aren't real, that I have them because you remind me of Kikiyo because you don't. I have these feelings because your you. You're different and I know that and I love that about you. I couldn't help myself any more I don't want to hide it anymore. I love you and I want you to be mine forever!" As Inuyasha said all this Kikiyo was heading toward them and over hard it all. Inuyasha had smelled her coming but didn't care he wanted her to hear it so no one would have and kind of doubts about what was going on. Kagome saw her and had tried to get him to be quiet but couldn't. Kikiyo said she understood everything and would never think to interfere with there lives. That she was just there to tell them that Naraku was on his way for Inuyasha. Inuyasha had apologized to Kikiyo but they both knew he didn't mean it. After that she left and Kagome told Inuyasha that she loved him. Then she took off the robe and her shoes and jumped in to the river and wiggled her index finger for Inuyasha to join her and in one swift motion his clothes were gone and he was in the water with her. After that they spent the whole day loving each other and making love to each other.

I hope you all liked my first fan fic I had never done one before so if it sucks I'm sorry I promise they'll get better please review.


End file.
